How they met
by Mizuki-chin
Summary: This is a sidestory to: Finally found you. It consists of one shots about the first meeting of the GoM and their mates.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is chapter is AkaFuri! I hope you enjoy. Want any pairing in particular in the next chapter then feel free to let me know~!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

„Akashi, could you hurry it up? We are looking for someone fitting for almost two hours."

"Patience, Shintarou. I will not drink from just anyone."

"I understand. But still, I'm not in the mood to walk around for much longer. I am not the one who needs blood, so I don't see any point in my being here.

The young vampire that seemingly couldn't find a human to his taste let out an annoyed sigh.

"...Very well, you may go back first.

"Thank you." And with those words the green haired male with glasses who had spoken first disappeared.

The other by the name of Akashi stayed behind, silently watching the crowds walk by. He just didn't see anyone that would be...

Then his gaze fell on _him_. He was merrily laughing with a friend. He had light brown, half long hair with bright eyes in the same colour.

Yes, this would be his target.

It was fairly easy to corner them in a deserted alleyway. It was pretty late and most people were already home.

They stood in front of him, one shaking even more than the other and he felt himself almost laughing at their helplessness. He stepped closer to them and he saw how they were trying to find a way out of their predicament.

But there was none.

Suddenly the brown eyed boy pushed his friend away and stood in his way.

"Run!"

His 'friend' only hesitated a second before taking off, he ran away as fast as he could.

"I-I'm sorry Furihata!"

And then it was only this Furihata and himself in the empty alley.

That was one reason why he despised humans. Their so called friendship was forgotten the moment danger showed up. He just left his friend behind without knowing what would happen to him.

But he _did_ have some respect for the one in front of him for sacrificing himself like that. It was a brave thing to do and not many would be able to act that way.

Furihata meanwhile trembled in fear with tears in his eyes. He took a little bit comfort in the fact that his friend was save at the least.

"It's fine if it's only me..." He hadn't even noticed he said it out loud.

Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What brave words for someone who is shivering in fear."

He made his way over to the scared boy who backed away until he hit the wall with his back. Akashi only stopped when their faces were centimetres apart.  
Furihata had closed his eyes in fear of what would happen next and whimpered and in Akashi's mind flashed a picture of a little rabbit.

"Do not worry, I will not kill you. I will take just enough to satisfy my hunger."

Furihata opened his eyes wide with disbelieve and shock but in his brown orbs was also a glimmer of hope.

"Y-You won't?"

"Rest assured. I will take only what I need. I am by no means one of those low class vampires who cannot control their hunger."

Why he was explaining himself to some insignificant human he didn't know.

He was supposed to get the necessary amount of blood he needed and be over and done with it.

Thinking the human wouldn't say anymore he bent down and nuzzled Furihata's neck with his nose, breathing in the sweet smell of his blood.

To his surprise the human spoke once more.

"T-then why trap us in such a d-dark alley way? O-of course we would think you are a b-bad guy."

Akashi stopped in his tracks and titled his head a bit upwards, just so his mouth was right next to Furihata's ear.

"Excuse me..?" he whispered dangerously.

In the back of his mind he wondered why he was even listening to the brown haired boy.

Furihata gulped down his fear and shakily began speaking again.

"M-maybe you... y-you could have just asked...?

Akashi, who was normally calm and composed, blinked in surprise at those words before he let out an amused laugh.

Furihata shivered pleasantly when the redhead's warm breath hit his ear. He was still so close.

_'Ah, his laugh is nice...? Eh?! W-why would I think that in a situation like that?!_

Furihata's mini panic attack went unnoticed by Akashi.

"You expect me to just walk up to you and ask? Would you even consider it? I would starve before someone would voluntarily give their blood to a vampire."

"N-No...I'm sure tha,-"

"Then let me ask you human..."

He stepped back and looked at Furihata with an half amused and half bitter smirk on his lips. Furihata swore those red and gold eyes bore into his very soul.

He was scared but something told him the person in front of him wasn't someone with bad intentions.

For some reason he trusted the vampire even though he didn't know him at all.

"...will you give me some of your blood?"

Furihata didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but his body and mouth were moving on it's own.

"I-its alright."

He stepped forward and pulled down his collar to expose more of his neck area to give the other better access.

"If you want to y-you can take as much as you need."

Akashi didn't even move an inch; he was frozen to his spot. He had fully expected this Furihata to run when given the chance. Against his expectations the other hadn't run and on top of that he was offered to take the human's blood as he pleased.

A smirk slowly formed on his lips. He gently grabbed the brown haired male's arm - the other didn't resist in the slightest - and leaned down once again.

He slowly licked Furihata's neck. He shuddered in response and had to suppress a whimper.

"Hmm, how very interesting." Akashi whispered and carefully sunk his teeth into Furihata's soft skin.

"Nghn..." Furihata's hands grabbed onto Akashi's arms and clenched around the fabric of his jacket. In response Akashi pulled him just a bit closer.

After a while he stopped and pulled away a bit, but he didn't release Furihata from his grip.

The brunette's blood was sweet, almost addicting and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in his neck once more.

Furihata on the other hand was still a bit dazed.

He didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling to be fed from. At least not from this person.

He blinked a few times to regain a bit of his senses, and after a few more minutes he was aware of his surroundings once more.

And the fact that he still was in the stranger's arms. _And_ the fact that he didn't really mind at all even though he should.

The other was warm and for some reason Furihata felt protected and safe. It was such an unfamiliar feeling of calmness and security.

He felt the red haired vampire lean down near his ear once more.

"I've decided. I'll make you mine."

"...Eh?"

* * *

So that's it, until next time. See you soon~!


	2. Kagami and Himuro

So here with another chapter, but it's not about mates. I'm sorry?

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

Have fun reading~!

* * *

A young boy by the name of Kagami Taiga was walking around the town – lost. Now, you would think a little boy at the delicate age of thirteen years would be panicked or even crying.

But all the young tiger did was calmly look at his surroundings. Maybe he'd see something that would get him back on track – a street sign or even some corner store.

Why this boy was so composed and not in the least bit alarmed you may ask? Because he was a vampire hunter – one of the youngest in fact. He was sure he would eventually find his way back to the organization.

Kagami had been on his 5th mission now – the first one he was assigned to alone though - and he thought he had been prepared for everything. The fight and eliminating of his target was easy enough, but what Kagami didn't take into account was how he'd get back home.

"Damn it all."

He growled under his breath. It would be too embarrassing to call his aunt to send someone to get him. She wouldn't ever let him live it down. So in the end Kagami had decided to try and find his way back on his own. That had been two hours ago and he still made zero progress.

He stopped once more to look around. Nothing that looked in the least bit familiar.

"Hey, are you lost?"

Kagami did _absolutely not_ yelp in surprise at the voice that suddenly addressed him. And he _certainly_ didn't fall on his butt in a frantic attempt to get away from the stranger.

When he looked up he was surprised to see a boy roughly around his age staring right back at him. He had black hair that covered his left eye and equally black eyes.

Why didn't he hear him approach? He was trained to hear what normal civilians couldn't, so how did he miss this kid?

"Are you okay...?"

There was a worried expression on the boys face now, but Kagami didn't see it. The only thing he noticed was those sharp fangs when he spoke. He immediately sprang to his feet and brought even more space between them.

Kagami narrowed his eyes and glared at the other boy and silently dared him to take even one step closer towards him. The other's eyes widened and he looked almost sad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I...I just wanted to help..." the boy stared at the ground with an almost heartbroken look on his face.

Kagami blinked in surprise. A vampire? Wanting to help him, a hunter? He surely must know just by looking at his weapons that Kagami wasn't a normal little boy. So why would he...?

_"I know what happened was terrible, but don't let this hatred control you. Just because some vampires are bad and do horrible things it doesn't mean everyone else does too."_

'...That's right. I promised auntie that I wouldn't make any rash decisions. If he says he wants to help then...I will give him a chance.'

Resolve shined in his eyes as Kagami slowly dropped his defensive position and closed some of the distance between himself and the vampire boy.

"I'm sorry, you just...surprised me, I guess."

He stretched out his hand to the other boy, offering a handshake.

The black-haired kid stared blankly at the hand and then looked at Kagami's face and then back to his hand. This continued for a minute or so and Kagami slowly began to feel uncomfortable.

The redhead was about to retract his hand when it was grabbed by the boy in front of him, who shook it enthusiastically.

"It's okay! I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Sorry for surprising you like that."

He smiled brightly and Kagami found himself smiling back hesitantly.

"My name's Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet ya."

Himuro let go of his hand then, the smile never leaving his face.

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't see you in this part of the town ever before?"

"Well I...kinda...don't know where I am?"

Kagami really didn't want to admit it, but he had no idea where he was after all. No amount of looking at his surroundings for clues would make a difference.

"Hmm...Where are you from, then? Maybe I can help you find your way back?"

Himuro offered after some thinking.

Kagami tried his best to give a description of where he was from and at first Himuro too had no idea. But when the name of his organization fell his eyes lit up in recognition.

"I know that place! Come on, I'm gonna bring you home!"

Before Kagami could respond Himuro grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

It was about two hours later that they stood in front of the tall building the organization resided in – Kagami's home.

On the way here they had talked about all kinds of things. He now knew that the black haired vampire was a member of the Yosen tribe – one of the strongest tribes right now if Kagami remembered correctly. Apparently he didn't know a lot of kids his age he could play with and was really excited when he saw Kagami.

...His aunt had been right after all. Even if Himuro was a vampire, he wasn't a bad person – far from it actually.

"Ah. So we're here huh?"

Kagami only saw a flash of disappointment in Himuro's eyes before it disappeared, masked by a friendly smile.

"Well, I guess that means goodbye? It was nice meeting you Kagami."

Before Himuro could say anymore the red head spoke up.

"You know...I've got a free day tomorrow so if you have some time...wanna meet up?"

He looked anywhere but at Himuro when he asked. He wasn't good at this whole friend thing. Urgh, this was so embarrassing.

"Sure! That would be awesome!"

Himuro beamed. Finally he had found someone he could hang out with.

Kagami found himself smiling back once more.

"It's a promise then! 'til tomorrow!" he shouted while making his way inside.

* * *

"Ah, Taiga! Welcome back~! What took you so long?" his aunt greeted him the moment he stepped into the room.

Kagami froze for a second, his mind raced as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was so late and,-

"I made a friend!"

"..."

Alex blinked owlishly at him after his sudden outburst before his words seemingly registered in her mind and a smile made its way onto her face.

"Is that so? I'm so glad to hear that. What's his name?"

"His name's Himuro Tatsuya and he's...he's a vampire actually."

If Alex was surprised she masked it well. She simply nodded in response before she closed the distance between them and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'm so proud of you, Taiga."

The young tiger blushed at her words but stayed quiet until,-

"My baby boy is finally growing up~!" Alex swooned and Kagami slapped her hand away.

"S-shut up...!" by now his face was the colour of his hair and like any embarrassed thirteen year old boy he stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room.

Alex chuckled to herself. Taiga was such a cutie sometimes.

Her gaze fell onto a picture of her brother and his wife. In their arms they held a toddler and they were both smiling happily.

"You would have been proud of him too, I'm sure of it."

* * *

So that's it. Hope you liked this chapter as well even though Himuro and Kagami aren't exactly mates.


End file.
